Better Than Revenge
by chibion
Summary: When Kagome gets fed up with Inuyasha sneaking around all the time she decides to get some revenge. But would if her plans dont go as planned? Rated M for possible content in future chapters. Please R&R!


Kagome stood there nervously winding her fingers together over and over again. You could practically feel the awkwardness in the air as she stared at Inuyasha. Maybe the whole revenge thing wasn't such a great idea.

_Kagome set the ramen up above the fire for it to boil and talked to Inuyasha._

"_So I was thinking maybe I could go home tomorrow, I have a big test coming up and I need a good shower…" _

_She crossed her fingers but braced herself for the raging argument to come. After a bit of silence she thought maybe he was really considering it. She turned around and smiled. "I'm glad your-"She stopped short of her sentence when she realized Inuyasha was no nowhere to be seen. Hmm maybe he went to get some more firewood. She tiptoed into the forest, making sure not to wake the sleeping fox demon, monk, and taijiya. _

"_Inuyasha?"_

_Kagome heard whispering voices in the distance and followed the sound. She came upon a scene she wish she hadn't. Kagome dashed behind a tree and watched as Inuyasha leaned into Kikyo and placed a kiss on her cold lips. Inuyasha smiled but Kikyo remained emotionless. _

"_I must take my leave Inuyasha, but don't forget that you will be the one to go to hell with me, don't break your promise."_

_Kikyo said as her soul collectors gathered her up and she floated away into the night._

"_Kikyo!"_

_Inuyasha yelled after for some time before he gave up and noticed Kagome now standing out in the open with tears bubbling up in her eyes._

Kagome made a vow for revenge that night. She had enough with Inuyasha sneaking around. He was half as bad as Miroku! And Koga seemed all for her idea when she told him, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity. Except she hadn't expected things to turn out like this. Koga nudged her side for her to make her move. But Inuyasha's eyes had a hold on her and she couldn't break away.

Inuyasha stepped forward and spoke in a soft whisper voice.

"Kagome what's going on?"

Kagome's eyes shifted back and forth between Inuyasha and Koga. Did she really want to do this to him? She wasn't this kind of girl… what kind of monster had she become? But then again…Inuyasha has hurt her so many times. So many tears shed for him and he always makes the same mistake. Will she always be second? She remembered Kikyo's words from that night. Inuyasha is Kikyo's and when the day comes he will go to hell with her. He will never love me… Tears spilled over the edge of eyes and she started to sob. Inuyasha stood there with a confused but angry look on his face.

"Koga! What did you do to her?"

Inuyasha started to unsheathe his Tetsusaiga but Koga held up his hands motioning for him to stop and listen.

"Kagome, do you want to do this or tell him what we were going to do?"

Kagome's head lifted sorrowfully and she slowly whispered for him to tell him. She took a long last look at Inuyasha and ran off.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha's face was filled with a contortion of emotion he couldn't explain.

Koga shifted uncomfortably under Inuyasha's glare.

"Well let's just put it simple. Kagome is tired of you and Kikyo sneaking around all the time and she wanted to get revenge. So she wanted us to "sneak around" but get caught by you and give you a taste of your own medicine. But being the innocent angel she is, she couldn't do it. You truly are a horrible person for treating her such a way…"

Inuyasha was taken aback by this. Did she really feel this way? Why would Kagome think he sneaks around so often? He doesn't really do it that much. Inuyasha tried lying to himself but the countless memories of him upsetting Kagome over and over again ran through his mind. He didn't understand, why does she care what he does? Doesn't she only stay with him to find the rest of the jewel shards and by back her debt to the world? Inuyasha knew that wasn't all but he still didn't understand. All he knew right now was he had to stop Kagome for running again. Inuyasha nodded to Koga as a silent thank you and leapt away. He stuck his nose out in the direction that smelt like salty tears and sakura trees. He loved the way Kagome smelled. He came to the Goshinkibo (Spelling?) tree and found Kagome sunk down at the bottom. Once again she was balling her eyes out. She looked up and her face was red and her hair was sticking to the sides. She felt a bit stupid because Inuyasha had no clue why she was all of the sudden running and crying. She was about to speak when Inuyasha surprised her. He brushed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek.

"Kagome, I'm not exactly sure why you're crying. But I want you to know I'm sorry for all those times I snuck away with Kikyo."

Inuyasha looked down; it was obliviously quite difficult for him to apologize for anything, especially without someone forcing him to. Kagome looked into his huge Amber orbs and almost forgot why she was so upset. But reality came crashing back down and she couldn't take it.

"Inu…yasha. I don't know what do to.."

Inuyasha pulled her to his chest and cradled her in his arms.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

He looked down at her and stroked her hair trying to sooth her.

"Honestly I don't know how you don't see it!" Kagome pulled back and stood up. "For a long time we have been traveling with each other and at first I didn't understand it. When you and Kikyo sneak off and I get so upset. But then I realized there's something more than just jealousy. Just like with me and Koga, how you get mad-

"But I don't go cry and run away about it!" Inuyasha butted in.

"But I don't go kissing him and tell him as soon as this is done I will leave this world with him either!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is… I love you. And I know that you don't love me back and that you belong to Kikyo. But I just had to tell you before I leave. I think Kikyo will be happy to take my place as shard detector.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his mouth. Kagome stepped back and waved a small goodbye and started to turn on her heal.

"Wait!" Inuyasha sprinted forward and his arms snaked around her waist so he could turn her around. He pressed her up against the Goshinkibo so she couldn't escape and made a cage with his arms by her side. "You aren't just a shard protector. And I do not belong to Kikyo. I don't think I ever did. I was blinded by what I thought was first love but now I realized she never loved me for me. Ever since we first met she wanted to change me. Make me something I'm not. But you have always accepted me for me. And I guess what I'm also trying to say is...I love you to.

Kagome let out a small gasp and tears started to fill her eyes again. She threw her arms around Inuyasha torso and hugged him tightly. She never thought she would hear those words come from his mouth. It was only something she dreamed about. He smiled and tilted his chin up with his finger and leaned in for a kiss. Kagome was surprised at first but then she kissed back, molding her lips with his and not having a care in the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. He closed to small gap between them and discovered what a kiss felt like. Not one with a cold statue, but one with his true love. He literally could feel sparks fly.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand back to camp. It was dawn and the sun was starting to rise. The rest of the gang would be waking shortly. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. He gave her a reassuring smile back and they both looked ahead.

"So…what about your promise to Kikyo?" Kagome blurted out.

**A/N: So what do you think guys? Should I continue this adventure? Please review! Heat welcome, I need to improve and any tips have will help! **


End file.
